Los GB ganan un viaje a las Islas Camelias
by Sakurita-Tomoyo
Summary: Ban y Ginji ganan un viaje a las islas Canarias, pero lo disfrutaran?
1. Chapter 1

Otro dia comenzaba para los GB, al parecer el festival del Año Nuevo iba a durar solo unos pocos dias, por lo cual Ginji convencio a Ban para que lo llevara. No podia perderse los manjares que seguramente tendrian las tiendas, ademas el ambiente festivo lo animaba mucho. Ban, después de hacerse rogar, acepto la idea de Ginji pero se arrepintió de esto al verse acompañado por los antiguos miembros de los Voltz. Mas específicamente no deseaba toparse con el "chico mono", como el solia llamar a Shido.

Baan!- decia el rubio con la cara iluminada y un gran algodón de azucar en la mano- Mira esto!

Que demonios quieres ahora?- contesta Ban

Etto…yo quiero ese peluche! No es lindo?

Si, es muy bonito y pensandolo bien tiene un parecido con Midou- contesta un alegre Kazuki.

Callate Hilandero, no se parece en nada a mi!-dice Ban mirando al peluche de reojo.

Kazuki, como yo estoy destinado a protegerte… SACARE ESE PELUCHE AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!- Dice Juubei tanteando en el puesto las bolitas de goma con las cuales debia tirar una botellas.

Pero Juubei…- comienza a decir Kazuki pero se detiene al esquivar una de las bolitas de color.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos el hombre del puesto se apiada del chico ciego y le regala el peluche con tal de que se larguen todos de alli.

De repente aparece Heven, Natsumi y Paul quienes viendo al grupo deciden acercarse a saludar.

Hola Señorita Heven! Mira Ban es la señorita Heven!- saluda el rubio brincando sobre Ban- Y tambien estan Natsumi y Paul!

Si, ya los vi- contesta sin entusiasmo este

Lo que ocurre es es que el jefe decidio cerrar temprano para venir al festival- comenta Natsumi y le tiende a Ginji unas cajas con comida para el grupo

Seguro cerro porque no tenia clientela, como de costumbre- comenta Ban

Y tendría mas clientes de no ser porque ustedes los espantan…Además, el hecho de mantener a dos vagos no ayuda en nada- responde Paul con sarcasmo

Ban hace una mueca, y al intentar contestar a Paul, Ginji lo interrumpe

-Tengo hambre, Ban- dice con los ojos llorosos tironeando de la manga de la camisa de Ban

-Por que no nos sentamos cerca de aquel arbol?- dice Natsumi señalando un lugar con el dedo

Una vez todos ubicados se dispusieron a comer las bolitas de arroz que habian preparado en el Honky Tonk y las bolitas de anguila que tanto fanatismo provocaban en Midou.

Que bueno verdad Ban?

Por que lo dices?- pregunta este engullendo varias bolitas del manjar

Que hoy no hay monos cerca- termina de explicarse el muchacho

Que tiene que ver eso con Midou?- pregunta Kazuki intrigado

NADA!- exclama el morocho exaltado, atragantandose

Estas bien Ban!- Ginji se apresura a golpearlo y sin querer, por los nervios lo electrocuta

BAKA!- dice Ban luego de recuperarse y escupiendo una bolita chamuscada

Con que aquí estas Shido- la voz de Madoka llega a los otros

Madoka! como llegaste aquí?- pregunta Shido

Mozart me trajo- contesta Madoka alegremente

Natsumi, volvamos al Honky Tonk, olvidamos las bebidas alli- Dice Paul agarrandose la cabeza

YO me encargare- contesta Juubei decidido

Es mejor que alguien te acompañe, Juubei- dice Kadzuki ofreciendose- Tal vez yo-

Yo puedo ir- interrumpe Madoka

Todos se quedan mirando al par que se ofrecieron a buscar las bebidas pensando en la mejor manera de evitarlo…

Creo que mejor los acompaño…- Shido es el primero en intervenir

No te preocupes, estoy segura que no tendremos problemas

Asi Madoka, Juubei y Mozart emprenden el camino hacia el Honky Tonk bajo las miradas preocupadas del grupo.

Sera mejor que los siga- dicho esto Shido se retira.

Bueno, porque mientras esperamos no jugamos a algo?- comenta Ginji Amano- Por el camino vi un puesto muy interesante sobre un juego de adivinación!

Suena interesante- Kazu acepta la idea rapidamente y Ban los sigue intrigado pero fingiendo desinteres.

Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a Shido y a los otros- Heven informa a los muchachos- Y no se metan en problemas!

Mientras, Shido seguia a Madoka y Juubei quienes deambulaban por las calles siguiendo a Mozart.

Oye Shido!- la voz de Emishi lo distrae y cuando vuelve a posar su vista sobre la calle no encuentra a su querida Madoka, desesperandose- Deminios, Emishi, te apareces en los peores momentos!

Vamos, no me digas que asi recibes a tus camaradas- canta el muchacho de eterna sonrisa en el rostro

El mariudo realiza un silbido y varios cuervos aparecen revoloteando frente a el.

Busquen a Madoka- una vez dicho esto ambos se disponen a seguir los pájaros por la ciudad

A unas calles de distancia los jóvenes se detienen en espera del perro guía de la muchacha violinista.

- Que sucede?- pregunta serio como de costumbre Kakei

- No lo se, Mozart se detuvo

El perro en ese momento de hallaba olfateando el excremento de otro perro, cerca de la acera.

Seguramente este esperando que la luz del semáforo este en verde, Mozart es un perro entrenado para ayudarme en las tareas cotidianas.

Ya veo, entonces esperemos.

Mientras tanto Ginji seguia paseando por los puestos de la feria como un niño y Ban lo seguia de mala gana, como siempre…

El destino unio nuevamente nuestros caminos, mi querido Ginji

A-Akabane-san…- dice un chibi Ginji colgandose de la cabeza de Ban

Ya nos faltaba este deprabado…que haces aquí Jackal?- Midou mira molesto

Solo buscando un poco de diversión junto a la señorita Himiko

QUE? Himiko tambien esta aquí?

Si aunque nos hemos separado, supongo que se quedo en aquel puesto de perfumes exoticos- comenta Kurodo colocando una expresión inocente y con un dedo en la mejilla

De repente el rubio ve un puesto un poco mas alejado que llama su atención…

Mira BAN! Nos falto ese!- grita exaltado el ex lider de los Voltz para luego salir disparado hacia alli

El lugar estaba totalmente desierto y una anciana en la entrada le daba la bienvenida

Joven le gustaria probar su suerte?

Whaa! Ban chan juguemos juguemos si?

Pst seguro la bruja nos va a ser una trampa y no ganaremos nada

Si su amigo no se siente confiado es entendible…es un juego de astucia- decia la mujer mirando al morocho con expresión divertida

EL gran Midou Ban no le teme a NADA! Ven Ginji, juguemos!

Etto…SIIII

La mujer conduce a los jóvenes al interior de la tienda y frente a ellos se encuentra una pequeña caja.

Que se supone que es esto?- pregunta extrañado Ban

El juego es muy sencillo, si logran sacar una bolita roja de esta caja ganaran un viaje para 2 personas, todo pago a las islas Canarias…

imagen mental de Ban chicas corriendo por la playa

- Ban, Ban ven con nosotras, Ban, no seas timido… Ban,Ban

-Ban!Ban-chan despierta!- dice Ginji haciendo puchero- En que estabas pensando, tienes cara de babozo…

- Etto… yo primero- dice Ban metiendo la mano en un orificio de la caja

Luego de revolver un rato Ban saca la mano lentamente con una bolita…

Demonios, una bolita negra

Como es posible! Si yo solo coloque dos o tres bolitas negras y las 20 restantes son rojas!- pensaba la mujer con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su frente

- Ahora yo!- saltaba el rubio y le quitaba la caja a su compañero

Luego de dos o tres intentos, ya que la bolita se le escapaba de los dedos por la emosion…

SIIII, es ROJA! Mira, mira Ban chan! ES ROJA!

Si, si…- Ban estaba molesto por no tener la suerte de su amigo

Aquí tienes tu premio muchacho- decia feliz la anciana

SIIII, los GB se van a las Islas Camelias!

Es Canarias, Grandisimo idiota- lo corrige Ban dandole un golpe

De pronto aparecen Madoka, Juubei y Motarz llenos de hojas…

Juubei! Madoka, miren miren me gane un viaje!- decia contento Ginji. Ban solo miraba a estos caminando hacia el lado contrario a su rubio amigo

Aquí! Aquí!- gritaba a pleno pulmon sin obtener resultados- Ne, Ban chan crees que no nos vieron?

Idiota!

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que nuestros queridos GB "ganaran" su viaje y Ginji ya no podía soportar la emoción…y el pobre de Midou mas no lo podía soportar a el!

Nee, Ban chan!!!- chillaba el rubio- Ese será nuestro avión???

No, idiota, ya te dije que faltan dos horas para que llegue el avión!

AH!- decía desilusionado pegándose al vidrio del aeropuerto y mirando con los ojitos brillosos- …demo, porque estamos tan temprano si todavía falta mucho?

Porque ya no te soportaban en el Honky Tonk Ginji- suspiraba el morocho encendiendo otro de los cigarrillos

Ban vas a morir de pulmonía…

Idiota será de cáncer de pulmón!

Por fin la sagrada hora había llegado para que el pobre de Ban descansara un rato de Ginji pero…

Ban…..-dice GInji tragando saliva- …alguna vez te comente mi mayor miedo??

Quien? Jackal?- dice Midou con sarcasmo

Nop… mi verdadero miedo es…Volar!!- dice el rubio agarrado al asiento- me acabo de acordar

Ay Dios!- suspira Ban tratando de quitarse al chibi de su amigo de su cabeza sin mucho éxito- Ya calmate anguila eléctrica si no quieres que el avión sufra un desperfecto!!!

Que tipo de desperfecto Ban chan?- preguntaba ingenuo el muchacho

QUE EL AVION SE CAIGA!!!!- decía este mientras sentía que sus cabellos se erizaban por la electricidad estática que liberaba el cuerpo de Ginji

No quiero subir!!!- decía Ginji sujetando con fuerza de la puerta de salida

Vamos que no podemos hacer perder mas el tiempo!- lo sujeta con su mano derecha y haciendo uso de la fuerza de la serpiente logra arrancar a Ginji…junto con la puerta!

Disculpen- interrumpe una muchacha azafata con una graaan sonrisa

Mh?- ambos GB se dan la vuelta

Son 150 yenes

QUE???- grita Midou,- Y POR QUE???

Por la puerta que acaba de romper junto con su amigo

Ni bien termino de decir esto la muchacha sufre un jagan y lo ultimo que ve es un rastro de polvo, producto de nuestros escurridizos rescatadores

Fuif!- se seca el sudor el morocho, y ya ubicados dentro del avión mira al rubio pero…- Ginji???

Y mi mama donde esta?

Ay Dios!

Luego, ya con el verdadero idiota…digo Ginji sentado en el avión junto a Ban Midou el viaje comienza.

Ban…Ban chan…amiguito….BAN!

Que?!- le grita exaltado pues lo acabada de despertar

…te vas a comer tus maníes???

…

Y? Me los das???

…- Ban le tira el sobrecito en plena cara y el rubio feliz se los manda de una sola vez

Gracias Ban chan!

Mhj…- El morocho se da vuelta y vuelve a quedarse dormido

El rubio sube la cortina que cubría la ventanilla y comienza a temblar.

Ban, Ban, despierta Ban- Dice Ginji sacudiendo a su amigo.

No hay mas maníes, Ginji

Mira Ban!, el avión esta temblando

No, es tu imaginación –contesta el morocho

Ginji comienza a dar pequeñas descargas y, al tocar la parte metálica de su asiento libera una enorme descarga que hace que uno de los motores del avión falle.

GINJI!, que demonios haz hecho, grandísimo idiota!?!?!

yo solo…-comienza un chibi Ginji- …me asuste

Y así sin más el avión donde iban nuestros queridísimos recuperadores se estrella en una desolada isla no muy paradisíaca que digamos…

Bueno, eso estuvo muuuuuuuuuy cerca, Ginji- comienza Ban saliendo todo empapado del agua junto a su amigo rubio- Creo sin miedo a equivocarme que esta es la MAYOR tontería que hiciste hasta la fecha- termina de decir exasperado y sacando la cajita de sus cigarrillo la cual chorreaba agua

Peor que la vez en la que salte del techo de un edificio durante una de nuestras misiones por perseguir la bolita de arroz?- pregunta ingenuo el muchacho

mh…

O tal vez peor de aquella otra vez que tire los brazos de la diosa del nido al mar?

mh…era la diosa de milo Ginji…

O tal vez…- comenzaba a decir el rubio con el dedo índice en su mejilla, pensando

YA BASTA!!!- lo interrumpe Ban- Tal vez esta es una de esas taantas veces donde metes la pata hasta el fondo amiguito

OK- dice feliz el chico y comienza a buscar algo por toda la isla


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que nuestro servicio de rescate se habían perdido en una isla abandonada; Parecía que ahora ellos eran los que necesitaban ser recuperados y eso ponía de muy mal humor a cierto morocho con tendencia a sufrir cáncer de pulmón.

No todo era tan malo, Ginji había descubierto sin querer, claro, una cascada en el centro de la isla donde podían beber sin problemas y los árboles eran en su mayoría frutales así que lo único que tenia que hacer Ban era dejar que su amiguito probara antes cualquier cosa extraña…

- Estas seguro que es comestible, Ban chan? – preguntaba de nuevo – No quiero que me paso como la otra vez cuando me diste de probar esos hongos…

- Nah, no te preocupes Gin y pruébalo! – le decía el otro mientras abriéndole la boca a Ginji le pasa una fruta de aspecto dudoso – Y? Sabe bien?

- Me-entira, si a mi la leche me-encanta

- Ginji, te sientes bien?

- Wiiiipuuuuuuu!!!

- Gin, responde!!!

- Asere je ja deje

El morocho agarra a su amigo y lo empieza a golpear

-Reacciona Idiota!

En otra parte de la isla dos figuras discutían quien iba a buscar hoy la comida…

- Yo fui la luna pasada! – protestaba la rubia

- Ah, pero solo trajiste dos cocos… - se defendía la morocha

- No es mi culpa que no hayan proteínas en esta estúpida isla!!! – se exalto pero al ver una pequeña columna de humo todo su enojo se diluyo – Mira, tenemos a alguien mas en casa jejeje

- NH? – al ver lo que su hermana veía sonrió como lunática

Si, el hambre las tenía a mal traer a las pobres chicas…ya ni se acordaban desde cuando estaban allí.

- Pues vamos por la cena!

- SIIIII!!!!! Comer, comer, comer!

Así, agarrando unos tronquitos y un fósforo que les había quedado, ni modo que frotaran dos palitos para conseguir fuego…ya lo habían probado!

- A por ellos!

Luego de unos instantes el rubio comenzó a volver en si, pero seguia diciendo cosas extrañas (por lo menos para Ban)

- Vienen do-o-oo-ossssss

- De que hablas? –pregunta extrañado Ban

- son doss personassss- contesta el rubio

El morocho se da vuelta pero no ve a nadie

- Idiota, estas delirando, es una isla desierta, como puede haber dos personas aquí?

- Es una rubiaaaaa y la otra morochaaaaaaaaa- Contesta Ginji

- Idiota, esos somos nosotros – dice Ban y lo golpea

- Unga unga!, aja ja! Comida!! Comida!!- gritan dos amazonas

- Donde donde?- dice Ginji emocionado

- Grandisimo Idiotaa!!, nosotros somos la comida!!, CORREEEE!!!- Grita Ban

Y asi ambos GB huyen de las hambrientas fans…jeje, digo amazonas

- Creo que las perdimos amiguito – dice ya sin energias el dueño del jagan

- Snif, snif…Si, pero se llevaron la comida Ban chan! – lloriqueaba el rubio

Ban Midou solo miro cansadamente a su compañero, ya ni fuerzas para golpearlo tenia el pobre chico.

- Bien, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche y mañana iremos tras esas locas – decia decidido mientras se acomodaba en una roca para tratar de dormirse

- Pero Ban … - se quejaba Amano

- Pero nada! Ya duermete anguila electrica

- De acuerdo – accedio con una sonrisa y sin mas se dirijio a una cueva cercana seguido por los ojos azules que le miraban sorprendidos

- Porque no me dijiste?!

- Tu no me dejaste – se defendio el muchacho

Y ambos se echaron a dormir bajo el amparo de unas rocas.

Ya pasada la media noche se oye un alarido monstruoso y agonizante : "TENGO HAMBRUERRRRR", el cual despierta a Midou.

-Que fue eso?!- dice Ban mientras escuchaba unos extraños rugidos cada vez mas cercanos

- que quieres Ban?- dice el rubio acercandose

- Shhh!, estan mas cerca, ahí! Se escucha de nuevo!!

- Que?, esto? – dice el rubio colorado- es mi estomago, tengo mucha hambre

- Demonion Ginji!, me asustaste!- dice Ban y golpea a su amigo

- Gomen-ne Ban-chan, demo…hace hambre!

- Volvamos a dormir, ya falta poco para que amanezca

Pero pese a todo Midou no pudo dormir bien debido a que Amano tenia un sueño extraño donde pensaba que su mano era una bolita de arroz…

- Buenos dias Ban! – saluda alegre el rubio

- Nh – le "devuelve" el saludo un morocho sumamente ojeroso

- Ban! – se exalta el otro – estas vcon muy mal aspecto, no pudiste dormir bien?

- Mejor dejalo asi Gin…tengo hambre como para discutir contigo

Ya habian pasado varias noches mas para nuestros amigos y estos seguian refugiandose de las caníbales.

- Que fue eso? – pregunta Gin mientras recoge frutas ya que Ban habia intentado tener suerte con la pezca, una vez mas…

Otro ruido retumbo en el silencio del lugar

- Quien esta ahí?! – volvio a preguntar el rubio y acercandose a unos matorrales se asoma encontrandose con las dos amazonas que tenian capturado a su amigo

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a su rescate:

- NOOOOO; WILSOOOONN!!!

Desde alli todo sucedia como en camara lenta, el muchacho con ropas desgastadas y con cara de hambre se lanza a rescatar a un coco de las manos de dos chicas que lo tenian como desayuno.

Ban quien aun trataba por todos los medios de atrapar a un pez con su jagan sin resultados escucha el alarido y ve a la distancia al rubio corriendo hacia el.

- Que ocurre? – pero se queda sin palabras al ver a las dos chicas que lo perseguian como fieras – Demonios!

Dicho esto comienza otra de las ya cotidianas huidas de nuestros heroes

- Dame ese coco! – se quejaba la morocha

- Wilson no es un coco cualquiera! – se quejaba el rubio y lo sostenia mas fuerte contra su pecho

- Ya Ginji, dales el coco sino quieres que nos almuercen a nosotros!!!

- NO – dijo rotundo pero al llegar a un barranco se tropezó haciendo caer a Wilson hacia el acantilado

Asi, de nuevo sin pensarlo ( típico de Gin) el muchacho se lanza hacia el precipicio para sujetar a su coco amiguito pero es sujetado antes de lanzarse al vacío por Ban

Esa noche hubo tregua por primera vez en mucho tiempo…se guardo luto por el coco Wilson

- Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – se atrevio a preguntar Ban Midou aprovechando el momento de paz

- Nuestra maestra Izumi nos dijo que debiamos quedarnos aquí y si sobreviviamos todo un mes ella nos aceptaria como sus alumnas para estudiar alquimia con ella

- eh? O sea que podremos salir de aquí! – se dijo feliz Ban

- Lo que pasa es que nuestra sensei es un poco despistada – dijo cansadamente la rubia

- Y cuando deberia haber venido por ustedes? – pregunto Ginji curioso

- Dejame pensar…- comenzo la rubia

- creo que hace unas 17 lunas llenas – contesto por ella la morocha

-QUE!? O sea que estan aquí desde hace….meses y sin saber nada de esa tal Izumi?

- asi es

- vaya, y yo pense que Ginji era despistado

- Y…. ustedes como llegaron aquí? –pregunta la morocha

Luego de que Ban contara su accidentado viaje, se da cuenta de que ya es el otro dia

- Disculpen, quieren algo para tomar?- pregunta una de ellas con una GRAAAN y dulce sonrisa

- Yo si quiero!!- contesta Ginji felizmente

- Bueno, yo tambien- dice el morocho aceptando

Horas mas tarde, ambos despiertan con el sol en las espalda, luego en la cara, nuevamente en la espalda y después en la espalda… finalmente Ban despierta solo para ver la fogata donde ambos estaban atados y siendo girados por la rubia.

- mmmmmm!! Delicioso, Ban, que se esta cocinando?- pregunta ingenuo

- NOSOTROS!!!

- somos deliciosos!!, digo… ME QUEMOO!!

- Muajajajaja, esta es la venganza por el coco – dice con cara de psicopata la morocha mientras se coloca una hoja enorme como babero y pincha a ginji con una rama – todavía esta crudo, en 15 minutos comemos, hermana

- Bueno, pone la mesa

- Esperen! – dice Ban con cara seria mientras el rubio soplaba el fuego tratando de extinguirlo solo ocacionando que se avivara mas – Una buena dieta no solo consta de proteinas, tambien les hace falta las verduras o no Gin?

- Piuf, Piuf! – soplaba Gin – Eh? Pero si no estan gordas Ban chan

- Eso no importa, toda buena y sana alimentación no solo se debe al actimel de cada mañana

- Bueno, bueno…- accede la morocha – Anda a buscar algo para la ensalada

- Pero yo estoy haciendo la comida!

- Pero yo fui ayer, no te acordas?!

- Pero vos perdiste el coco!!!

- Pero..pero..- accede con una condicion: vamos las dos y listo!

- Ay! Bueno, esta bien

Cuando ambas muchachas no estaban a la vista Ban decide girarse y cuando esta arriba corta las sogas y cae sobre Ginji, y el sobre el fuego…

- GUAUUUU!QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!

El humo que desprende el muchacho llama la atención de una embarcación que pasa por alli

- Estamos salvados Gin!- dice contento Ban – Corre, corre!

Asi nadando con todas sus fuerzas son rescatados por un barco de pesca japones.

En la playa las muchachas regresan para encontrar nada…

- Te dije que debia quedarme a vigilar la cena. Ahora esta toda chamuscada- dijo al recoger el pañuelo verde que usaba Ginji en la cabeza

- Ni modo – dijo la otra – Quien quiere fruta?


End file.
